1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telephone autoattendant systems and methods of operation thereof and more particularly to autoattendant systems providing both voice dialing and digital messaging using a common subscriber database.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Telephone systems have long taken advantage of the enhanced capabilities provided by advances in computer systems and microprocessor design. Using technologies including voice recognition, distributed processing, database management systems, etc., many tasks previously handled on a manual basis have been automated. Thus, it has become commonplace for businesses to replace or augment human telephone operators with an autoattendant system for greeting and initial handling of incoming telephone calls.
Autoattendant systems are commonly based around interactive voice response (IVR) systems which can be programmed to answer incoming calls and elicit information from the calling party. Based on the caller""s response, the call may be routed to a desired extension, or the system may automatically handle the request by, for example, playing informational recordings to the caller and/or allowing the caller to leave a message such as a catalog request. In some cases, an IVR includes limited voice recognition capabilities to allow the caller to interact with the IVR by speaking selections and requests rather than requiring the use of a DTMF telephone keypad.
To route incoming calls, autoattendant systems may include a directory function so that a caller can be connected to a called party by name when the party""s extension is not known. Conventional systems may require the caller to input the name of the desired called party using the DTMF keypad of their telephone. More recently, with the commercial availability of speaker-independent speech recognition engines and platforms, autoattendants have included the capability to route calls based on the spoken name of the called party. Using such a system, a speech recognition engine translates the speech signal of a calling party into corresponding search criteria, usually the phonetic or corresponding spellings for a particular name to access an electronic telephone directory. If the name of the called party as interpreted by the speech recognition engine can be found in the directory, the corresponding telephone number or extension is retrieved and the call is extended or forwarded based on that information.
Autoattendant systems are also sometimes used to provide information to or take requests from a calling party. For example, an autoattendant system may be programmed to give the calling party the option of receiving additional information, such as by listening to prerecorded announcements or by having information sent to them by mail. Thus, a caller may be prompted to select from a listing of informational audio segments to hear a recording addressing common customer inquiries such as store hours and locations of retail establishments, show times for selected movies at a cinema, tax filing information from the IRS, etc. Such functionality may be augmented by a voice mail platform so that the caller can provide any required information to receive additional assistance or information. For example, the autoattendant may prompt the caller to leave his or her name and address to receive a catalog or forms or may provide for after-hours ordering of goods and services from a retail establishment.
While autoattendant functionalities and capabilities have been enhanced with advances in technology, little advancement has been made in integrating a broad spectrum of functions to address in-house corporate requirements while still accommodating customer needs. Thus, while companies may establish autoattendant functions in support of staff requirements, such functions do not utilize full autoattendant capabilities. For example, a corporate telephone system may include a dedicated xe2x80x9cbad weatherxe2x80x9d telephone number which can be accessed by employees to find out about closures and alternative work arrangements applicable to a particular weather event. However, such functions provide no more than that available to other outside callers: prerecorded announcements.
Accordingly, a need exists for an enhanced telephone call center that provides a broad spectrum of capabilities and functionalities to address external and internal corporate needs.
A further need exists for an autoattendant system that intelligently handles both call routing and service request functions.
A still further need exists for an interactive voice response unit that provides for multiple forms of messaging.
A call processing system according to the invention includes a database of subscriber information including a telephone directory for routing calls to a subscriber and subscriber-specific information for handling subscriber requests. In addition to automated directory and call forwarding functions, the system uses a speech recognition engine to handle subscriber-specific requirements. An integrated messaging capability provides for the transmission of preformatted messages forwarding a subscriber""s request while special requirements are handled by the attachment of voice files to e-mails for transmission to and handling by the appropriate person or organization.
According to one aspect of the invention, a call processing system for servicing voice calls placed on a telephone network included a voice processor for processing a speech signal received on the telephone network from a caller. A subscriber database stores subscriber-specific information which is retrieved in response to the processing of the speech signal by the voice processor. A telephone switch initiates completion of a voice call from the caller to a voice telephone terminal specified by the subscriber-specific information. In response to a selection made by the caller requesting a product related service, a communications processor selectively generates a digital message, which is then transmitted by a data network to a provider of the product related service at a remote digital terminal specified by the subscriber-specific information.
According to a feature of the invention, an interactive voice response unit is configured to provide the caller with subscriber-specific information, e.g., name, telephone number, contact information, etc. The subscriber database may include a telephone directory associating names with respective telephone number data, the subscriber-specific information including the telephone number data.
According to another feature of the invention, the digital message comprises an electronic mail (e-mail) message. The e-mail may be transmitted using simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP) and may include an attached, playable audio file.
According to another feature of the invention, the voice processor includes a speaker-independent voice recognition engine.
According to another feature of the invention, the subscriber-specific information includes name, telephone number, and service information for each of the subscribers. The service information may include e-mail address information of the respective subscribers or of other parties to whom messages may be sent. The messages may be prestored or preformatted text or other message types. Portions or the entirety of these messages may also be stored as subscriber-specific information.
According to another aspect of the invention, a call processing system includes a telephone interface configured to receive a telephone call from a voice telephone network and to provide an indication of a dialed telephone number associated with the telephone call. A controller is responsive to the indication for selectively handling the telephone call in either a directory or messaging mode of operation. A voice processor is configured to process a speech signal of the telephone call received from a calling party. A subscriber database stores a plurality of records of respective subscriber information while a subscriber database management system retrieves data from one of the records of subscriber information in response to a processing of the speech signal by the voice processor. A switch is operable in the telephone directory mode of operation to selectively initiate completion of the telephone call to a telephone terminal specified by the subscriber information. Alternatively, in the messaging mode of operation, a voice response unit is responsive to the subscriber information to provide a prompt soliciting information from the caller requesting a product related service. A messaging system is also operable in the messaging mode of operation and, in response to information received from the caller in response to the prompt, generates a digital message including an indication of the service, e.g., reflecting and/or incorporating the information provided by the caller. This information can then be transmitted in the form of a digital message over a data network to a digital terminal.
According to a feature of the invention, an address of the digital terminal is retrieved in response to the indication of the dialed telephone number.
According to another feature of the invention, the subscriber information includes subscriber name and telephone number data and messages which may be in the form of message text. The digital message may include identification of the calling party formatted and/or transmitted as an electronic mail (e-mail) message using, for example, simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP) and may include the prestored message text. According to another feature of the invention, an audio file may be transmitted by the messaging system as an attachment to the e-mail message.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of processing voice calls placed on a telephone network includes the steps of processing a speech signal received on the telephone network from a caller and retrieving subscriber-specific information in response to processing of the speech signal. A step is performed of selectively (i) completing a voice message from the caller to a telephone line or terminal specified by the subscriber information or (ii) generating a digital message requesting a product related service in response to a selection made by the caller. The digital message is then transmitted to a digital terminal specified by the subscriber-specific information.
According to another aspect of the invention, a call processing method includes the steps of receiving a telephone call from a telephone network and providing an indication of a dialed telephone number associated with the incoming telephone call. The telephone call is then selectively handled in either a directory or messaging mode of operation. A speech signal of the telephone call received from the caller is processed and, in response, data is retrieved from a record of subscriber information stored in, for example, a database. In the directory mode, completion of a telephone call is selectively initiated to a telephone terminal specified by the subscriber information. Alternatively, in the messaging mode of operation, the caller is prompted to provide information and, in response, a digital message requesting a product related service is generated reflecting or incorporating the information and is then transmitted to a digital terminal.
These, together with other objects and advantages which will be subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described in the claims, with reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part thereof, wherein like numerals refer to like elements throughout.